


Old Habits Die Hard

by KianShade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dragon!Hanzo, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fox!Lena, Like huge plot, M/M, Main viewpoints being Hanzo, Mostly Hanzos, Other, Plot, Plot Driven, Possibly Mercy too, Shifter AU, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Welcome to Overwatch, Wolf!Mcree, and Sombra, mccree - Freeform, more relationships will be added, multiple views, smut to come, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianShade/pseuds/KianShade
Summary: Hanzo wants to make up for everything, what he did to Genji, what he did within the Shimada clan, everything. Joining Overwatch seemed like the right thing to do. But with being a Dragon shifter amongst some of the strangest people he's ever met may prove more of a challenge of will then anything.------------IN PRODUCTION OF A RE-WRITE.SEE CHAPTER 3 FOR DETAILS.





	1. Welcome to Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let everyone know this is a Mchanzo fic, but it will be a slow build with other relationships forming around the main duo~ Enjoy!  
> -Writer UPDATE-  
> I am heavily Dyslexic and whilst I do read over chapters more than a few times many errors will remain, this is not Beta'd as I cannot make commitments :c

The air was thick with moisture which sat heavily over Gibraltar, giving the country a rather damp yet humid feel. It was a calm night, little to no breeze weaved its way through the air, what little bits proved pleasant and well needed. The sky held many stars, each as bright as diamonds, they took no shame on shining down on the world below. The moon, a smug Cheshire looking crescent did not hide behind any clouds tonight. It took no shame in glistening brighter than any other object in the sky, its white so pure and brilliant it was beautiful. It was a clear, warm and wonderful night.  
Waves steadily came in as easily as they drifted out, the soft and calm sound was similar to that you'd hear on a relaxing recording, it held the same calming effect that put everything into place. It was picturesque, the way the inky black waves, white at the tips, moved slowly onto the sandy and pebbled beach. The water breached the bottoms of the cliffs and the foaming mass that swirled around the rocks held no threat, it was calm and slow, nothing dangerous or volatile.  
The cliffs scaled high and wide, their black rocky faces braced the ocean, obvious wear on them from the brunt of storms and corrosion over time, yet they still held their ground. They hid away most of the alcove that wasn't visible usually, but on a clear and peaceful night such as tonight, what could be seen was obvious, if you knew where to find it.

Hidden beneath and built into the rocky alcoves of the base of the cliff and crawling up was Overwatches main base of operations. Its metal grey exterior actually blended pretty well into the cliffside, it was a dull colour, nothing bright or light catching. Instead, the metal almost seemed to fade into its surroundings, making it hard to see upon first glance but obvious when you'd been looking at it for a while. The base was large and split off in multiple different areas, it even led down to a small beach and as well up to the top of the mountain, where a dragon now perched.

Hanzo Shimada could see everything, the large windows that ran almost all the way round a circular part of the structure which was built into part of the cliffside, there were two, in fact, the long corridor like platforms which held no walls, obvious outdoor cargo areas that were well lit. There was a satellite dish and what he perceived a communication tower as well.

Everything, Hanzo could spot everything, that was outside at least. 

His almost golden brown eyes scanned the grounds for the final time. It hadn't taken him too long to scale the rocky terrain surrounding the base in order to find it and his perch. There was another entrance he knew of, but he also knew that Talon had not so recently breached it, so that he knew would more than likely be boarded up by now. 

He'd been watching small robots flutter around the base and around the surrounding areas. He figured the security here would be tight, already he could sense heat seeking devices that would probably alert whoever was in the base control centre, monitoring the building's surroundings. It took more than an hour for a few days at selected times for Hanzo to figure out the pattern and style that the robots almost seemed to dance, they'd float along similar patterns with each round of the base. He could easily spot five to six bots, each no bigger than a small dog, floating effortlessly. It was a very complex thing, the robots dance, they often intertwined and went back around to each other, leaving little to no opportunities to be missed by their gaze. They must've had heat-seeking devices in them too Hanzo decided, taking extra care as he began his descent down the far cliffside, one that was most patrolled but less likely to be spotted on by praying eyes, human eyes if there were any that was. It was late in the evening and Hanzo had never seen anyone out at this time, so he expected the same today. If it was one thing Hanzo couldn't spot it was camera's, not even from what he could see on or around the base. Perhaps the drones had cameras on them, or maybe the heat seeking devices where enough but he wouldn't let this stop him from taking caution and remaining as hidden as he could be. 

Over the years Hanzo had learned how to remain hidden, how to harness his abilities to best suit matching into the terrain around him. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, blue scales crept their up and around Hanzo's arms were visible, they peppered his face and sat perfectly on his cheekbones. His traditional Japanese garb hid many of the scales that were present underneath, his legs though harness none of this as prosthetics took him from the knee down. His eyes snapped open and the golden orbs that replaced the brown were striking, to say the least, as much as they were beautiful, they were deadly. He had small, antler-like horns protruding from his forehead as they slicked back with his hairline. His nails were almost as sharp as daggers. 

Hanzo was a shifter, something not new to this world, in fact, his kind was one of the first known shifter types, he was a dragon. This meant although Hanzo could appear, human, under all that fake skin and appearance, was a dragon, curling and moving to no escape. Dragon shifters were very rare, an heirloom often passed down through many pure blooded generations. They weren't at all common, in fact, many thought they had died out years ago, the Shimada clan was one of the few remaining families in Japan whom could not only shift into dragons but also control the beasts themselves. Yet that was another ability Hanzo could harness, the ancestral dragons weren't so much under his control but they allowed Hanzo to use them when needed. Thankfully Hanzo didn't think he'd the need to use them now, or at least he'd like to think that fact.

Hanzo had been drawn here by his younger brother, Genji, who was part of this Overwatch. After their fateful meeting in Hanamura which led to the discovery that Genji was actually, in fact, alive made Hanzo think twice about the world around him, and as his brother had said.  
It was time to pick a side.  
He wondered if Genji had told the rest of Overwatch about him, about how he'd asked to join Overwatch, although Hanzo had never given a definite answer he knew Genji well enough to know that his brother had probably told everyone he'd be joining them soon enough. Whether the rest of Overwatched agreed with him was beyond Hanzo. He just hoped a few months later wasn't too late to be forgotten about. His mind soon began to wonder if Genji had also told them about what had happened in the past, then swiftly recalled that they must've known, due to the cybernetic body Genji now inhabited. 

He also wondered if Genji could still shift due to his new body...

He immediately shook the thought out of his head as it would only grow dark, this was not the time or place for that thought for this matter. 

Using his claws he made quick work of scaling down the rock face, some would say it was in his nature to be able to do so, Hanzo put it all down to training. His claws slotted perfectly into the rocky wall, finding small alcoves to place themselves in. His metal feet also helped to grip into the wall and when needed, kick a few more alcoves into the rock for his hands to be placed moments to come. Nothing disturbed him on his decent down, there was wind yes but nothing strong enough to knock him off balance.  
He'd been trained in various arts all his life, if one was to become the future Shimada clan leader, one must act the part. Although this wasn't something the clan had taught him exactly, more of something he taught himself, an assassin couldn't rely on getting to the best perches so easily, so free climbing helped achieve this. He wasn't so much of an 'assassin' before he'd killed Genji, or so they all believed, 'killed' Genji. After he swore never to pick up a sword again, much to the displeasure of his elders. He took most of what he knew from the clan and morphed it to how he could use it against them, with his superior knowledge and keen skills, as well as being a dragon he easily became a feared and well-known Assassin from what he'd accomplished with destroying most of his old clan. 

As soon as his feet touched the pebbles of the beach below, Hanzo grabbed storm off his back, notched an arrow and went completely still. It was a fluid motion, one he'd taken far too many times it had become customary to do so in a breathtaking amount of time. Some said he could draw, notch and fire an arrow quicker then you could shoot a gun but he wasn't prepared to shoot this time.

Around twenty feet in front of him was a drone, it was gliding away from Hanzo's position. He was glad that he'd opted for half shifting, even without his tail. Like snakes, he too as a dragon let out very little thermal signature and could sense thermal beings around him. Although this was the case like the creature's tails flicker and move on occasion even without the shifters themselves noticing. He hadn't been able to see this drone from his vantage point, perhaps he should've taken greater caution. 

Perhaps he should've told Genji he was coming instead of just sneaking into the overwatch base like some measly assassin... 

Old habits die hard. 

The bot thankfully hadn't heard, seen or sensed he was there. Hanzo remained still, his golden orbs focused on the drone. It moved far slower than the ones he'd seen before and was made of different metal, like the same that helped camouflage the base. No wonder he hadn't spotted it at first. Hanzo knew he couldn't destroy the bot with an arrow without letting everyone know of his position. They were most likely rigged to alert the others and whoever was in the control room that someone had disposed of one of them. Yet Hanzo still stood with an arrow notched. 

Old habits defiantly did die hard. 

Slowly and as quietly as possible Hanzo put storm bow back onto his back and put the arrow in his quiver and made his way forward, towards the bot. Claws at the ready there was something else Hanzo could try, it would defiantly disable the drone before it spotted him, which even he knew was inevitable now as it began to take a familiar loop around, but he wasn't sure if it set off some form of alarm. It was worth a shot mind you.  
As quickly as he'd put one foot in front of the other Hanzo was on top of the drone, dragging it to the floor with his claws in its metaphorical skull. Blue electricity warped and flickered its way up from Hanzo's hands through his arms, wrapping around the dragon tattoo and sparking off at his shoulders, seamlessly evaporating from thin air.  
The electricity wasn't coming from the drone, storm bow didn't get half its name for nothing. 

The drone dropped suddenly, all life that it had known gone from its metal frame. Hanzo shook the electricity off like water, once again, it evaporated before it even hit the floor. His slightly pointed ears twitched then he swivelled round. 

There was an alarm going off in the distance. It was a low pitch noise that came directly from the base, yet he saw none of the drones approach him, instead of this, they seemed to scatter. It took all of five seconds for Hanzo to realise why. 

"Lucio online!" Hanzo barely heard as a stream of green lights appeared from around the corner of the base. Supposedly from a hanger door perhaps? It made its way towards him.  
"I am also online!" Hanzo could hear this booming voice from where he stood with his keen hearing as a large hulking figure appeared wielding, was that a hammer? 

Hanzo swore under his breath and reverted back to how Genji probably described him, not as a shifter because none of them would've guessed otherwise not knowing what Genji truly looked like, or maybe they did, he didn't dwell on the matter, though. He went to take storm bow off his back then paused, did they not know who he was? Did they think he was some mere assassin here to kill whomever he could before death was brought upon himself? Probably. The green lights and hulking mass were still heading towards him, not looking any friendlier. He decided that they would most likely engage him in a fight, although Hanzo didn't wish for one he couldn't exactly let them attack him, he had to defend himself.

The green lights reached him before the hulking mass, they proved themselves to be a young boy rather than some omnic Hanzo was beginning to suspect it was. He looked young, his early twenties perhaps? He wore green, everything about him actually screamed green, even his dark dreadlocks faded into a slight luminous green like the man was sporting. His legs were encased in some sort of, high legged roller blade things? Hanzo couldn't tell what on earth they were as he began skating circles around Hanzo.  
Hanzo aimed the bow at the man before he suddenly skated to the left. Changing his tactic of skating in circles to rapidly changing patterns. There was odd music filling the air, it wasn't too pleasant, it made him feel drained but the man looked very much alive as if the music was helping him. It was coming from an amplifying looking gun the man was holding, it too, was luminous.  
Hanzo knew that the next few seconds were crucial, he was outnumbered although not completely out of options, he could take the green man easily, the hulking mass striding towards them, however. He didn't want to engage, he'd rather settle this with no one getting injured. He'd have to choose his next words very carefully, something that would very much identify him as Genji's brother. 

"I am not here to harm you" Hanzo spoke loud enough for the man to hear. "I am Genji's brother. Hanzo Shimada" Hanzo said loud and clear and the skater halted in his place, right before Hanzo. Apparently the blunt and obvious had worked. 

"Oh, crap" was all the man could say before he turned to see a Goliath of a man approach him from behind. "No no no STOP!" The young man stood right before Hanzo and threw his hands in the air. The beast of a man in metal stopped just before the two, visibly looking down at them. He did wield a hammer, a very large one in fact that required both hands to wield. Hanzo was glad that the green man had stopped the goliath from charging himself, he would've been very difficult to deal with. Hanzo actually somewhat admired him for that, he'd not to know if Hanzo was lying or telling the truth and yet he put himself in between the ‘enemy' and his own ally. "It's Genji's brother, apparently," The man said but before the Goliath could get a word in edgeways a gunshot rang out from seemingly nowhere. A bullet just skimmed past Hanzo's and the green man's heads as they all turned to see a figure in the distance approaching them quickly. "Oh come on!" The green man practically whined as he spoke. "Mccree don't!"  
Another gunshot and another miss. The figure was close enough for Hanzo to see him properly now, and Hanzo could not believe his eyes. Someone had plucked this man straight from an old western film and threw some new colours and metallic upgrades at him because he was a legitimate walking cowboy. He seemed to have approached when Hanzo was too focused on the skating man.

"Son of a-" The figure yelled whilst obviously fumbling to cock his gun once again. Hanzo could hear the tang in his voice from here and it made him want to roll his eyes, he was so stereotypical he couldn't be real.  
As quickly as that thought came to his head and within a five second period from when the first shot was fired, Hanzo fired back. The green man and Goliath couldn't move fast enough to stop him as an arrow struck 'Mccree'.

Pinning him in place with his serape was one of Hanzo's arrows. 

"What the hell!" Mccree stood staring at his serape and before anyone could register anything he let out another shot. Hanzo knew the green man and Goliath at his side were also prepared to attack him, there was no escaping this bullet. Clenching his teeth Hanzo waited to be struck and hit from any direction. Whether it be the bullet that got him first, the green man's odd pulsar, amplifying thing or the Goliath sheer strength he knew to await pain. These where Genji's comrades, his partners in arms he wasn't going to hurt them and he sure as hell wasn't going to turn into a dragon, or even release the dragons to do his dirty work on them. 

Then, before Hanzo could even think of more a figure dropped in front of him. Cool metallic grey, bright green lights came into view and the familiar hiss of ventilation shafts made him snap back into reality. Hanzo saw Genji for the first time in the months that his brother had found him in Hanamura, he looked exactly the same as he did that night. Cool metallic grey steel made up the whole of Genji's body, a stem of green neon light ran like veins across the metal body, his visor, although facing away from Hanzo, he knew was on. Genji's short blade was drawn, he held it outstretched in front of himself and Hanzo. He'd protected his brother and deflected Mccree's oncoming bullet, which now skittered off somewhere to the right of them, avoiding the green man and goliath too. 

Hanzo had no idea what to think at this moment, he hadn't seen Genji in so, so long, he'd almost forgotten how robotic his brother now looked, how much he'd changed and how much he hadn't. Truthfully Hanzo was very much glad Genji had come to assist him in this matter, he was in no doubt that he would've just taken the shot and tried to convince the others he wasn't a threat and to not shoot again. Yet having his brother now in front of him, protecting him in a sense as well as knowing Genji had been watching made the inner Hanzo smile, the outer Hanzo however just stared at the back of Genji's head, unaware of what to say or do. 

Hanzo only caught a glimpse of Mccree who looked stunned, he had still been walking towards them and was well in ear shot of them now, he went to open his mouth put Genji suddenly held up a hand.  
"Don't" Genji said swiftly, the metallic voice was something Hanzo knew he'd have to get used too, although he didn't flinch at the sound, inside he wanted too. Mccree stopped in his tracks, grumbling something under his breath he let his hands drop to his sides. Hanzo looked to see the green man and goliath just staring, well the green man was, the goliath had a mask on but it was pointed in their direction so he could only assume he was staring also.  
"This is my brother, no harm will come to him, please" Genji spoke softer this time, although still, his voice tinged, metallic. Hanzo could tell Genji's eyes were on Mcree, from the slight turning of Genji's head he knew that his brother was ready to pounce or deflect another blow that Mcree may or may not fire.  
"Huh" The cowboy's whole figure seemed to instantaneously relax at that, instead of looking like a wolf approaching his prey, he leant back on his haunches and his shoulders relaxed. "E' coulda just used the door?" He said with a raised brow, a slight look of bewilderment on his face.  
"What door we're kinda at the bottom of a cliff face, it's not like we got a welcome mat or sign" The green man retorted, giving a shrug.  
"I'm just sayin' the curly wolf ere' could've just, you know" Mccree continued, then waved his hand as if that would explain the rest of his sentence for him. The green man shot him a look when Mccree did this, as the man was also waving his gun around. Sheepishly Mccree holstered the weapon and gave the man an apologetic smile before placing a hand on his right forearm.  
"Curly wolf" Hanzo muttered under his breath, he wasn't aware of what that meant, he had straight hair, and was certainly not a wolf, or even a wolf shifter for that matter.  
"Oh er its kinda like saying tough guy I guess" Mcree gave a shrug of his shoulders and growled a bit whilst doing so, Mccree had fully approached them now and Hanzo was a bit taken back from the man himself. He was actually rather tall, not as tall as the goliath obviously but he stood taller than Hanzo had first expected. He was scruffy in appearance, a scruffy brown beard lined his jaw, brown locks hid under a Stetson, big brown eyes, and a crooked smile. His whole, get up as you could call it screamed stereotypical, from the hat down to the spurs on his boots and his serape, everything about the man screamed cowboy. He even seemed to be wearing armour on his chest, and actually on his legs too now that Hanzo could really see him, and one of his arms was made of metal with the tackiest looking skull plastered on its side. But something more overpowering hit him, Mcree's scent. Dragons had an amazing sense of smell when things were close to them, they were obviously more adept to sensing rather than smelling, but up close Hanzo could smell Mcree for what he really was. The man stank of a wolf and now that Hanzo could smell him it was rather obvious to him that he was a wolf shifter in fact. Mcree, from what he could see of the man was rather, fluffy rather than scruffy and unkept. His eyes were a deep shade of brown but he could see hints of gold flakes, a telltale sign of a wolf. The way he almost seemed to stalk over to them, and after being given a ‘command’ by a close friend he stopped, wait, close friend? Was Genji a close friend of McCree’s? He must’ve been, did they know what he and Genji really were? He almost got lost in his thoughts when he recalled that dragons had no scent to identify themselves as shifters, perhaps Genji had told them or perhaps he hadn’t, for now, though he’d kept that fact well hidden, and the fact that he knew what McCree was, hidden too, not to give himself away of course by scent identification. 

“I will never understand your manner of speech Jesse” Genji huffed out a smile laugh at that, unknown to his brother's thoughts. It was odd, seeing Genji’s chest rise and fall even beyond the mechanics, was his breathing being assisted…? That was another matter to dwell on another day.  
“Yo we should probably report this to Winston, he’s probably having one of his freakouts” The green man spoke up, Hanzo had honestly almost forgotten him and the goliath where even there.  
“I believe that would be wise” Genji replied softly before turning to Hanzo, yet before he could speak the cowboy interrupted them.  
“We ain’t just gonna ignore the fact e’ shot at me, right” He said in a gruff tone, Genji shot the man, Hanzo could only assume was a glare, through the visor which resorted in the other man raises his arms in surrender, not without a slight hiss too Hanzo noted.  
“Technically he shot your cape!” The goliath boomed from behind his mask which followed with a cackle of a laugh, Hanzo only just made out McCree complaining that his cape was, in fact, a serape, but the hulking figure simply slapped him on the back and muttered something about being back in his time, all whilst laughing. He didn't even have to see the cowboys face to witness the wine he now held.  
“Brother” Hanzo automatically returned his attention to Genji, “Are you here to join Overwatch?” 

“I believe it is you who told me to pick a side, brother” 

 

Overwatch’s base was a winding labyrinth once you’d gotten inside, the base itself was mostly built into the mountain with only a limited amount of facilities housed outside. It felt synthetic, white lights lit up every inch of what could be seen. Clean filtered air was being pushed through ventilation shafts which appeared prominently in the ceilings, keeping the base feeling fresh although it was inside a mountain and quite possibly underground. It felt almost like a hospital, white walls and grey floor, everything spotless and bare.  
They walked in silence, well, Hanzo walked in silence, he simply listened to the people around him. He learnt that the green man was Lúcio and the goliath was Reinhardt, just by their general chatter. He walked behind them as they walked in twos, McCree and Reinhardt led the group, talking about how McCree's serape wasn't a cape, yet the larger than life man still was convinced it was. Apparently, this was a conversation the two had often. Genji and Lúcio walked in front of him, making general small talk about what they'd think Winston would say. They also spoke of someone called Lena and Hana. Hanzo made a note to remember the names, these people were obviously part of Overwatch and if he was to remain here then he'd have to learn the names of the base's inhabitants. 

Hanzo had chosen to stay back behind the small group that escorted him through the base, he chose to stay quite, he was analysing his surroundings. His memory was strong and although he'd probably have to walk around the base a few times, he knew this escape point at least. He also chose to stay quite so he could think. He hadn't really taken any thought into joining Overwatch, he was simply here for Genji, he wanted to make amends. Although his brother was ever so persistent in trying to get him to join the illegal organisation. Hanzo simply wanted to rebuild a relationship with his brother and amend the mistakes his clan had made. 

The clan itself had almost been wiped out completely, thanks to Hanzo, an organisation called Talon, Japanese military and obviously, Overwatch. Yet from what still dwindled Hanzo knew that it could be rebuilt and if possibly joining Overwatch, aiding his brother, could help destroy the mistake that was the Shimada clan, Hanzo would do just that. 

He would destroy the thing that had made him into the man he never wanted to be and the man he definitely knew his brother never thought he'd be.

It didn't take long after stepping into an elevator and travelling up that the doors opened and a more, lived in feel to the base began to show. Posters covered the walls of this corridor, pictures too, of Overwatch old and new. He could tell as they walked further down as some of the agents that featured closer to the elevator slowly got older as pictures and posters continued. The walls had also been written on, different colours and handwriting very prominent. Catchphrases, Hanzo thought, were written out with drawings next to them. Hanzo even spotted one in a dark green, a cyborg looking doodle sitting on a Pachimari as they walked further into the base. The hallway suddenly broke out into a large open living space, it was possibly one of the largest spaces in the base. It was very open and Hanzo knew exactly where he was, the window that stretched almost halfway around the room was the same as the one he'd saw outside, the window that sat in the cliff face which faced the ocean, instead of the other which faced the facilities. Hanzo for a split second wondered why their biggest living space had a window, an easy target to missiles and praying eyes. The window itself was one way, you couldn't see in but you could see out, and just by looking at it from here, Hanzo could see how thick the glass was, obviously reinforced. The room was split into two by a lowered seating area and a raised dining area. The living space sat two large sofa's which could easily sit more than ten people each, even someone as big as the goliath, Reinhardt, with space. Bean bags and lounge cushions also littered the floor, pooled into corners and piled on top of one another. A large slender coffee table sat in the middle of the room, separating the sofas from a very large TV screen that was easily comparable to a small cinema screen. The kitchen was also spacious, a long slender island housed a few tall stools. Fruit bowls, alcohol bottles, and other edible items sat neatly on the island. Off from the island was a long table, big enough to seat over twenty people easily. The kitchen counters, ovens, fridges, and cabinets were all very generous in amounts for the vast space that they occupied. Hanzo was definitely going to have a hard time figuring out where everything was food wise in this room, especially what he could and couldn't eat if they allowed him to stay with them that was.

It was obvious, this space was meant for far more people than Overwatch probably had now, he knew this wasn't even their biggest base, just the one that still stood and had never been found. Apart from Talon. Probably the safest place for all its inhabitants now to live and lay low, an almost perfect base for operations. 

They bypass the living area and walked into another corridor, where many doors split off from, each labelled. Hanzo read a few, trying to make out as if he wasn't looking around too interested in the base. Pantry, Tech, Cleaning supplies, Laundry room where some of the few that he saw before they turned down another corridor and walked into another lift, then descended further down into the base. This part looked very alike the first corridors, but they were definitely more alive. Labs. Glass walls made every inch of the labs available to everyone who passed, various different style of labs, which Hanzo couldn't distinguish, seemed to fill up this floor. Yet he could spot the occasional room with nothing in, only a few sets of chairs and tables, debriefing rooms perhaps?  
"After you, my friend" Reinhardt spoke far softer this time, although still too loud for Hanzo to be completely comfortable with. They'd stopped outside one of the empty rooms which Hanzo had correctly suspected, was a debriefing room. Hanzo looked up at the armour clad man and nodded, noticing how everyone else had already stepped through, he'd been focusing too much on his surroundings to notice half of what was going on, fools move but if Genji trusted these people Hanzo guessed he could. Hanzo stood in the doorway stunned momentarily, before stepping in slightly further, taking in the rest of Overwatch. 

Firstly there was a gorilla stationed at the furthest end of the long holo table within the room, he was massive in size, as he should, he was a gorilla after all. Hanzo knew him from the news reports from Numbi, Winston, he was an original member of Overwatch and originally from a moon colony of gorillas, Hanzo didn't know all those details though as the news story had only touched on the events involving Talon attempting to steal an artefact. The woman to his left Hanzo knew was Tracer, she too had been in Numbi with Winston. She was as spunky looking in person as the news story made her out to be, she was also there when that peace-ridden Omnic had died yet Hanzo didn't know too much about that. Hanzo took in her appearance, she was a shifter too, an English red fox by the looks of her fluffy tail which was almost hidden behind her back but her large fox ears which flexed back couldn't be avoided. She must've been very comfortable being a shifter to be able to remain in her half state for long periods of time. Her friends too must've been completely understanding of her. The rest of the people within the room, though, Hanzo was completely unsure of who they were. 

Sitting close to Tracer was a petite woman who wore a coat far too insulating for this climate, her glasses were slanted slightly to the side as she studied Hanzo when he entered. When he met her big brown eyes she quickly fumbled with them to straighten them up before looking to the girl opposite her. This girl was so young, younger then Genji had been when he must've joined Overwatch, she couldn't have even been 20 yet. She too was petite in size and didn't seem phased when Hanzo had entered the room, the girl simply continued chewing her gum and playing a game on her phone, simply giving a small wave in acknowledgement that she knew he and the rest of hr team had entered. To the right of her was Zarya, Hanzo knew her from the woman's impressive record, he wouldn't admit it but she was even more impressive in person. Opposite her was a slim woman who Hanzo could only say resembled that of an angel, golden blonde hair, bright eyes and a wonderful smile greeted him as he entered. Next to her was a small man who was decked out in odd armour Hanzo couldn't even begin to describe it, he had some kind of hook for one of his hands and Hanzo could smell industrial materials on the man from here. A slight smell of blood too perhaps. As the others took their respective seats at the table Hanzo felt inclined to stand, like the gorilla and Tracer, to hear what they'd have to say to him before he clocked something.

This was Overwatch, the worldwide organisation of heroes who helped end the Omnic crisis, who'd saved so many lives and helped improve that of so much more. This is what Overwatch had been reduced to, no more than 10 members, discluding Hanzo, from the original hundreds.  
It was almost sad to see really, Hanzo knew that there could possibly be far, far more members of the organisation then there were placed here, perhaps the others were out on missions, perhaps they'd never returned, perhaps they'd moved on with their lives...

"Ah Mr Shimada, I am glad to see you in one piece after they found you" The ape, Winston, spoke in a far softer voice then Hanzo would ever have thought as he nodded towards Reinhardt and Mccree mainly before continuing. Hanzo had to refrain himself from raising a brow at that, from his manner and use of language Hanzo wondered if perhaps they'd had visitors before who weren't so friendly. "You're probably wondering if anyone else will join us, to put it simply, no I'm afraid not" He paused, large yellow eyes turning sad momentarily before he continued. "We have been very limited after I initiated the recall, many agents have been... killed, many don't wish to return to action, many I haven't heard back from since, we are still waiting on a few possible members to join us as of now, though, we are hopeful" Tracer hummed an agreement to that. "So we are glad to see that you are here, have you considered your offer in joining us? I'm sure Genji has told you much about us and what Overwatch does"  
Hanzo could've rolled his eyes at that very second as his gaze set upon his younger sibling, who seemed to shrink down further into his seat. "I was not fully aware if I had such an offer waiting for me" Hanzo said simply and all eyes turned to Genji. It was true, Genji may have told him to pick a side, which meant possibly joining Overwatch yes but to have them all here, all aware that he could be a possible future member. Genji had left out some details to this whole situation apparently. Yet this left Hanzo thinking, they wanted him here, they were offering a place for him, even if the knew what he had done in the past, Overwatch still wanted him to join and Hanzo couldn't understand why.  
"Well, that would explain why you snuck in then, er, I'm not too sure where to go from here..." Winston gave a light yet very awkward laugh to that as he scratched his head.  
"I did not tell my brother as I knew he may not have wanted to join otherwise" Genji spoke up finally, he turned to Hanzo. "Brother I know you didn't just come because I told you to pick a side" Hanzo stiffened. "You can see from the people in this room, we need you" A pause. "I need you" It was almost a whisper.  
Hanzo could've turned back into that teenage boy again that was his youth and swat Genji round the head. He was using the same tones although dipped in metal, and same wording as he used to back when they where children and Genji wanted to get his way. Back then Hanzo probably would've fought a lot more with his brother but they'd both grown old and honestly the whole situation was making Hanzo feel slightly uncomfortable as all eyes turned to him.

Ten years it had been since Genji's 'death', Ten years since Hanzo had become elusive and an introvert, how many years since he'd been depended on and needed, how many years since he'd been in the same room with this many people that weren't just civilians he'd account for. It had been far too long and Hanzo knew it as he felt himself visibly stiffen when everyone looked to him. He did not feel comfortable in the slightest and although on the outside he probably looked a bit stiff anyway, on the inside he wanted to flee the situation rather than confront it. Hanzo knew how pathetic that sounded, a grown man wanting to run away from a situation but when you'd been alone for so, so long and did what he did, running was all you knew. 

"Hey he doesn't have to decide now" The girl spoke up, Hanzo hadn't even clocked that she'd put her game down. "Why don't we just let him chill with us for a few weeks so he gets to know us and we get ta know him and then we'll ask him again" She continued and Hanzo relaxed his shoulders slightly as the young girl smiled at him and gave him a wink. She must've seen him tense up, although Hanzo was sure this wasn't the case, he'd been told he was very stoic in appearance but he wouldn't be shocked to hear if he had shown a little emotion at that.  
"That would put all of us at risk! How'd we know he isn't going to up and kill us all in the night" The shorter man spoke up and Genji shot him a look. "What ya can't blame me for thinking! He killed you didn't he?!" At that Hanzo took a step back, visibly tense.  
"That is in the past-" Genji tried.  
"But'e still did it didn't he" The shorter man grumbled crossing his arms and glaring at Hanzo.  
"Torbjörn that is enough" The angelic woman spoke up from beside him as she stood. "Mr Shimada here, although led here for reasons he wasn't fully aware still came here on his own accord and hasn't made an ill move against us since arriving" Her voice soft but stern.  
"Yeah, outside he was just prepared to defend himself!" Lúcio perked up from his seat.  
"I have to hand it to im' e'coulda shot me after I shot at him but he didn't so" Mccree gave a shrug.  
Before Torbjörn could continue the angelic woman spoke again. "Well, then I propose that Mr Shimada, upon agreement, is given two months inactive duty here in Gibraltar where he may stay on the grounds and use all its facilities, be allowed to partake in group exercises if he wishes and to get to know the team. Once those two months are up he can then decide if he wishes to join or not and will be put on active duty immediately and be a fully fledged agent of Overwatch" She turned to the smaller man. "Any objections?" She spoke up, addressing everybody but looking at the shorter man who went to speak then with a collective 'No' from the rest of the team he simply grumbled something under his breath and shrunk down into his seat. "Good!" She smiled clapping her hands together looking to Hanzo.

Hanzo mentally froze on the spot, for one, he wasn't too phased about the whole joining Overwatch in the slightest, yes as Genji said it was time to pick a side and joining another illegal organisation seemed to be one way to do so, especially when this illegal organisation meant well for the world. Yet really, he was just here for Genji, to rebuild their relationship but Hanzo wouldn't lie if he could make up for what he did to Genji, not just Genji but what the Shimada clan had done, what he had done, perhaps his omens would come together and amend. Or was he just kidding himself with a fantasy?

"That will be.... Fine. Thank you" Hanzo spoke up and paused. How long had it been since he'd been at one place for a long amount of time? Apart from staying in motels and hostels for scouting purposes, Hanzo hadn't actually stayed in one place since he lived at the Shimada residence. Now that he thought about it, how long had it been since he had been around people who he knew would speak to him on a day to day basis, friends, you could call them friends perhaps, not yet, but possibly?

He then realised he didn't know any of their names apart from the shorter man's and of those who he already knew.

"Even better!" The woman spoke before approaching Hanzo and holding her hand out to him, which he took. "I am Angela Ziegler, Mercy on the field, I am the lead doctor here and am happy to be watching over you" Her grip was firm and precise, something Hanzo expected from that of a doctor. "Over there is Lena, codename Tracer" The British woman gave a wave.  
"Hiya love! If the ears and tail get a bit much for ya then I'll 'appily hide em! I know 'ow some ain't to comfortable with shifters" She gave a slight shrug but still smiled so brightly.  
"No no it is fine" Hanzo said simply and Tr- Lena, beamed at him.  
"And Winston of course" Angela continued. The ape gave an awkward wave back. "You know of Torbjörn, the woman with the pink hair is Zayra"  
"Greetings!" She cheered from her side of the table, raising a hand to him as she spoke.  
"I'm D.VA, but you can call me Hana I guess" The younger girl spoke up, standing up and strolling over to Hanzo with her hands in her hoodie pocket. "Nice tattoo man! Puts JJ's to shame, GG man" Hana continued and Mccree let out a laugh.  
"I got mine when I was 15 ya gremlin! didn'av the buck back den ta get nothin' fancy" Mccree said, pointing a finger at the girl like a gun and shooting her with a 'pew' noise. Hana clutched at her heart and mocked death before revealing one of her hands with her middle finger up. Angela at that rolled her eyes and raised a brow at the pair, earning a respective laugh from the two before they settled down again.  
"And lastly, as I'm sure you already know of Mccree, Lúcio and Reinhardt, is Mei" Angela said and the petite woman with glasses looked up at him.  
"Nǐ hǎo Shimada-San" She stood and gave him a light bow, Hanzo returned it to her politely. It wasn't often that people used such formalities and cultural greetings anymore, what with the world being so diverse, it was pleasant to see she knew of his culture, even if he had not introduced himself in such a manner.  
"Mei, would you be so kind in showing Mr Shimada around the base? Unless" Angela looked to Hanzo, "You'd prefer Genji too?"  
Hanzo looked between his brother and Mei and knew exactly what Genji would like him to do. He'd want him to stuck it up and not choose him, although both brothers knew the time would come for them to speak eventually, Hanzo knew Genji would want him to get to know someone else on the base first. "If it is perfectly fine with you, Mei-san, I would be most grateful for you to show me around" He said, watching her soft smile and looking to Genji, then realising he couldn't tell what expression he was giving.  
"Supa! Mei is well known in giving every newcomer a tour so you are in capable hands Mr Shimada" Angela spoke from his side and went to place a hand on his shoulder, Hanzo looked to her and it must've come off more cold than he'd thought as she quickly withdrew her hand. "If you do don't mind Mr Shimada, I would like to see you tomorrow if possible to run a few tests to see if your health is all in order, is this alright with you?"  
"That is fine.... Thank you, Miss Ziegler-Sama" Hanzo gave her a small bow to which earnt him a small giggle. In truth Hanzo hadn't seen a doctor in many years, being on the run as well as chasing others down didn't lead to much time to spare for health. If Hanzo got sick he dealt with it himself, there was no need to see a doctor and possibly put them at risk if he was ever to be found.  
"No one has called me that in many, many years" She cast a look to Genji. "Please, Angela is fine, now come everyone, back to your duties and training, we shan't keep Mr Shimada any longer unless he has anything to add, questions?"

Hanzo paused briefly, "Yes" He looked to Lúcio. "Thank you, if it was not for your quick decision making I would not be standing here as welcomed as I am now" He gave Lúcio a short bow.  
"Aw man it's a'right! Genji had told me a little about ya and when I saw you I was like, now this dude looks exactly like how Genji described you, then you spoke and I was all like, dude it's defo him" The young man gave a light chuckle at his own explanation. "Plus look at you! You look like ya'v walked out of a samurai movie! Let alone calling JJ Eastwood we're any time have ta give you a nickname too!" Hanzo pulled a face at that. "Or when we get to know each other more of course! But its all cool man, thanks for not shooting me"  
"Same 'er man" Mccree spoke up. "Ya could've shot me, hell I shot at ya how many times? Heck, I wouldn't put it passed ya" He gave a shrug.  
"You SHOT at my brother?" Genji spoke from across the room.  
"What I didn't 'it him now did I! Robin Hood over here's lucky I got a shit aim right now what with me arm-" He paused midsentence as Angela shot him a look.  
"Jesse Mccree, did you rip your stitches. AGAIN" Her tone was far more fierce than what Hanzo had first heard before, he definitely wouldn't miss his doctor's appointment. That could alos explain the faint smell of blood.  
"Er... No?" Was all Mccree could offer before Angela stood.  
"I think it is time that we leave Mr Shimada with Mei then, don't you" She spoke directly at Mccree who gave her a sheepish smile. Everyone paused for a moment to look at each other, then to Angela and all opted to begin removing themselves from the room so she could release her wrath on Mccree in the privacy of the medical wing if they had a medical wing, which is what Hanzo assumed. Hanzo watched them all slowly pile out, Hana gave him a wink as she left and Lúcio gave him a thumbs up. This was before the shorter man spoke up again.  
"Ang on ang on now! We aren't just gunna let 'im walk around the base willy nilly without an escort are we" Torbjörn spoke with little hesitation as he looked directly at Hanzo.  
"Why would you assume he-" Genji must've been shooting the older man a look through his visor with the speed he looked at the man with.  
"Well, he somewhat has a point I hate to say it" Winston piped up from across the room, the ape shuffled awkwardly as Genji turned to him. "If it would put some of the other members worry at ease then-"  
"It is fine" Hanzo interrupted him. "I do not mind, I understand your hesitation" He spoke as softly as he could.

He did mind, honestly, it wasn't like he was here to murder everybody and his brother, again. This Torbjörn had a very underlining issue with new people it seemed and although Hanzo could somewhat understand his worry, to the extent of wanting him to be supervised everywhere he went seemed a little excessive. Although if this was his though perhaps it was that of some of the other members too and they simply wouldn't voice their concerns. 

"I suggest snowball" Mei piped up as she stood from her chair. "It seems a little rash to have one of us escort him everywhere he goes, even for say a week and if Athena was to monitor him it seems a little inhumane having her watch his every move and having the ability to report these movements back to us, although she can do this anyway informing her to do so seems wrong" She continued softly, looking primarily at Torbjörn as she spoke but catching Hanzo's glance every now and then. "If snowball was to accompany him around the base she could still alert me if something was to be happening without having to be inhumane about it, we don't want to keep him as a prisoner here Torbjörn, he's one of us now or we hope he will be"  
Everyone once again turned to him and although he had no idea what a snowball was or IS he simply nodded, wanting this whole situation to be over with as soon as humanly possible.  
"Good" Angela said as she practically dragged Mccree out of the door by his good arm. "Thank you for being so understanding, I will see you in the morning, I would love to stay longer but" She said dragging Mccree out of the room who could only salute him a goodbye before the rest of the team soon followed. 

Genji was last to approach his brother "Are you fine with this?" he spoke calmly with a slight tilt to his head, it was hard to read him with this new body, there were no facial recognitions to distinguish, no subtle twitches to the face to indicate certain emotions. Hanzo took a deep breath in and simply nodded. Genji pats his shoulder lightly and Hanzo had to refine from flinching under the touch before Genji walked away.  
"Excuse me" Winston spoke up as he went to leave the room, "I am very thankful for this Mr Shimada, well all are" Hanzo nodded to the gorilla before he left, leaving Mei and him alone in the room.

"P-please sit-down Mr Shimada-san," Mei said, gesturing to the closest chair to him, Hanzo nodded and sat across from the small woman.  
Hanzo nodded and did as he was asked, sitting on the chair opposite her he opted to place his bow and quiver down on the floor, and remove a hidden bag from his robes which carried a few personal belongings, and a spare change of clothes. In fact, Hanzo was probably going to need to ask Genji to borrow some clothes from someone unless Genji still wore clothes, Genji was a confusing subject as of now and Hanzo couldn't help but rub his temples. He looked to Mei and went to speak but the smaller woman held up a finger, indicating to him to wait a moment as she tapped away on her phone screen. Hanzo would've snapped back at this in any other occasion but he'd mentally prepared himself for this time and time again and although the inner dragon wanted to bite that finger off he remained calm and waited for her queue.  
"Sorry sorry Shimada-San" She said whilst putting her phone away and pushing up her glasses. "I had to hack into Athena's main security systems and turn off all audio recordings in this room for a short period of time" She giggled lightly. "Well I say hack, Athena agreed that privacy was for the best in the situation so no one else in the base will be ale to hear about this conversation. I also notified Snowball and told her to come down here to say hello" She gave him a light smile then looked worried within a split second, "N-not that I'm going to do anything bad to you o-or anything I just thought you might not feel comfortable talking about some things knowing others might be listening and I-"  
"It is fine Mei-san, thank you for thinking of me it is highly admirable and I appreciate it" Hanzo spoke over her whilst giving her a small smile to make him seem a little bit less intimidating, as much as he'd like for his voice to seem softer if probably came out harsher toned, that and he didn't expect to be speaking this much.  
"Ah! Well, you probably have a lot of questions" She paused as her eyes fixed on him, all Hanzo could do was shrug. "Oh erm... I-i, erm sorry we weren't very prepared for this" She nervously pushed her glasses up again. Taking a deep breath in then out she spoke again. "Look, Shimada-san I don't hate you"  
Hanzo stared at the smaller girl in front of him and didn't blink, move or breathe for a long time before he decided to speak. "What?" It came out with more bite than intended and Mei flinched but seemed to suck up the courage to continue.

"Well... You're probably wondering if everyone here knows about what happened between you and Genji? To... put it how Angela would, this conversation is going to be like ripping off a band-aid but I believe if you can hear this from me then it might make the whole Overwatch situation better. Stop me at any time if you want" She paused and waited for a sign for her to stop, Hanzo gave none, he just sat in shock as she continued. "Many of us have known Genji for years, some of us like me haven't but we all know about what happened all those years ago, it's on his files and it's rather apparent really... We all have different opinions on the matter, I won't judge you for who you were back then because that's not who you are now. Others like Torb... He's just stuck in his ways and has a terrible temper sometimes, it took him years to warm up to Genji because of his cybernetics. Even Zarya took her time getting used to Genji and even now she's still a little cautious of him. You've just gotta know that Genji doesn't want the whole team to hate you and that he's told us to perceive you in however you come across to us now rather than from what that old story had told, for your sake and his own, he too will probably be doing the same, your strangers to each other now..." She trailed off. "I-I just wanted you to know your not going to be hated here unless you give us a reason to do so, I mean I hate how Genji steals my cereal in the mornings and how Torb thinks it's okay to tinker with the appliances but that's the only type of dislike you'll probably get around here. I guess what I'm trying to say is, just act like yourself and I'm sure everyone will warm up to you shortly, yeah?" 

Hanzo pondered over that, 'act like yourself', from a young age he'd been told how to act and what to do, after the incident with Genji that had somewhat been thrown out of the metaphorical window. He thought he acted the same, less cold of course because where did that get you when you stuck out on your own and needed hospitality to allow you into certain places but was he still so cold? 

"Also, Shimada-san.... This is going to sound so rude... Relax? Please? I'm not going to attack you, or be horrible to you in any way so you can relax and drop the... Clan leader stance and poise? You can relax here, be yourself" Mei chimed in through his thoughts.

"If that is the case" He breathed out from a sigh he didn't think he'd taken. "Call me Hanzo, Shimada-san was my father" At that he slumped down in his chair a bit and rubbed his temples. There was something about Mei that was calm, like how the clouds rolled across the sky after a storm, strong willed still but calm. She was someone Hanzo could possibly get along well with here, or at least he hoped so if she wished the same.  
"Hanzo!" Mei held more excitement in her voice then Hanzo thought was necessary for just saying his name but he didn't question it. "Then please just Mei, although Mei-san was very cute" She giggled lightly. "Are you okay with everything I said? I didn't cross the line did I?"  
Hanzo hummed, "No no it is fine, it was what I needed to hear, knowing that Genji has told everyone to judge me on who I am now is very... Honourable of him, I simply hope I can amount to his expectations of being a better person" This fact was true.  
"Well it's going to take some time for you to get used to everyone that's for sure, I know it took me a while but we all have our differences"  
"What differences should I be aware of? Lines not to cross and such?" Hanzo asked and Mei looked at him for a moment before humming and continuing.

"Well... Torb is going to be a little harsh, don't expect any favours or help from him for a while, Reinhardt should help ease him up to you a little bit but for the first few weeks, I wouldn't count on being friends with him. Reinhardt will like you and unless you do something really bad, then he won't judge you any differently than he does with everyone else here. Lena and Angela are the same, with Lena just don't stare at her ears and tail but I think that's customary for shifters and never ever EVER do something against 'doctors orders' from Ang because she can go from being the angel to a devil" She giggled at that part. "Don't challenge Zarya to an arm wrestle, you'll loose... Hana and Lúcio are almost always hanging out but no love jokes. It won't annoy Lúcio when you tell him to turn his music down and don't challenge Hana to any video game, not even one from your childhood because you'll loose. Mccree is very laid back and is also a shifter, don't comment on it if you see him like Lena, just don't and don't tell him he smokes or drinks too much, that's Angela's job" She hummed. "I think.... Oh. Don't call Winston a monkey! That's about all really, a lot of don't in that huh? Makes us should like children in a way" She giggled. "Any other questions?"

"Is it general knowledge of shifters within Overwatch?" Hanzo couldn't help but ask, perhaps this would answer his question of if Genji had told them that they were in fact shifters. He also wanted to know a little bit more about the general knowledge itself, he was a shifter, and to live amongst other shifters could bring out some feral tendencies, it was in their nature of course. 

"Oh yes, Lena is very open about being a fox as you could probably tell, she's very proud to be a shifter but still doesn't like to be stared at like she's some kind of circus attraction which I can understand" Mei shrugged. "She also likes pouncing on people for hugs, will hide food around the base and she's been stealing blankets recently as its getting colder but that's not very animalistic in nature" Mei giggled. "Of course this is coming out more because she's living with Mccree in close quarters, Mccree, on the other hand, won't show his half shifted form unless he wants to, or if he's very relaxed and doesn't realise he's doing it, which is why we never mention it, it's nice to see him finally relaxed. Unlike Lena, though he's very lone wolf style and will go off by himself a lot sometimes to deal with... Things. Other times he'll be a 'pack' member and hang around with us all, it just depends on how he feels I guess. They're the only two shifters in Overwatch at the moment, though, we are waiting on a few other members, one of which I know is a shifter, what type I'm not sure but we'll cross that bridge when we get their" Hanzo simply hummed in agreement. "Oh, Mccree always says to tell the new recruits he's a wolf, stops certain question I guess" She shrugged. 

So it wasn't general knowledge then, no one, well most likely no one knew that Genji was a shifter which meant no one knew Hanzo was. Mei had been right about one thing, though, shifters tend to become more animalistic in nature around other shifters, it's in their genetics to do so as when they become comfortable around other shifters animal instincts and tendencies have a habit of showing more. Hanzo rubbed his neck, he'd have to watch himself if he being a shifter wasn't public knowledge to the team and he'd definitely have to question Genji on this. Not only could Hanzo experience some natural instincts he'd have to shift every now and then. It was common knowledge to everyone that it hurt shifters no to shift into their 'true' forms, or even half forms, everyone had their own time scale to this per say, half shifting helped yes, but to fully shift into what you where was something very different, and sometimes very difficult, especially in Hanzo's case. He was a dragon, a dragon which was very large and a very obvious in its own sense but also a threat if seen or heard.

"Is it alright for me to know this much about the two? You have told me much about them and although I won't relay the information I would not like you to be in trouble for this" Hanzo spoke.  
"Oh no, it's fine, like I said its public knowledge in Overwatch, although I would appreciate if you didn't do anything a shifter wouldn't want you to say or do to them that's all" She replied.  
"That is understandable, thank you for informing me, Mei"  
"It's fine it's fine! Now, any more questions or would you like the grand tour?" She said with a smile on her face.  
"A tour would be very appreciated thank you Mei" He said with a small bow of his head before picking up his belongings.

As they stood the door opened behind them and a small robot floated in towards them, beeping happily. It was small, smaller than the drones he'd seen outside but far more advanced by the looks of it. It had a screen on its face which portrayed eyes, ear-like flaps and little thrusters, honestly, it was rather sweet.  
"Oh! I almost forgot I called you down here Snowball!" Mei said as the little robot beeped at her and its eyes turned angry before going back to a happier version as it bleeped in a soft rhythm. It looked to Hanzo and bleeped a few times. "Hanzo this is Snowball, Snowball this is Hanzo, your going to be his companion for a little while okay? Don't be mean"  
"I will not, don't-" Hanzo began but Mei threw her hands up.  
"No no! Sorry, sorry, sorry I was talking to Snowball not you" She said holding a very awkward smile on her face, the little robot make a continuous beep and showed what was probably its equivalent of laughing eyes. "She can get up to some mischief, but she's a good little assistant and she shouldn't bother you too much, she's a companion really and she'll only alert me if something extreme happens don't worry"  
"It is fine" Hanzo said once again and Mei just hummed.  
"On with the tour then!"

Mei was very formal with her tour, although the base didn't seem too large now that he'd walked around most of it with her, he could see how one could easily get lost and how to find your way back again if that was the case. She'd shown him that the floor they were on housed Winston's lab and Torb's armoury, as Mei didn't class it was a workshop when all the man seemed to build was turrets and fix guns. There was also the lower level meeting rooms to which were the only ones with working holo tables. She'd then showed him where Angela's lab was although it was also the medical bay, the door was shut and neither of the two wanted to venture inside as they heard hisses of pain on the other side. Next was the actual armoury which was made up of a few different Mech suits which Mei had informed him where all Hana's. There was also Reinhardt's armour which he must've taken off after the meeting, Hanzo made a note to look out for the hulking man outside of his armour to know what he looked like. The armoury was also the hanger he soon found out as it led into large metallic spaces with gangways and multiple shutters inside and some leading to outside. There was one outside shooting and sparring range which was also a landing pad just outside one of these hanger doors which was by the cliffside. Heading back into the base she'd shown him all the communal area's and which cupboards held what food, she also told him everything could be eaten unless it had someone's name on it and if he wanted anything ordered in to ask Lena as she was in charge of stock runs. There were many other rooms, gyms, more sparing areas, communal showers and sleeping barracks, another larger laundry room as the other was being used a closet and a much larger meeting room which was no longer in use apparently and Winstons old lab which was also no longer in use after a Talon attack directly on the base. She also showed him to her room, it was far larger as it was also her own laboratory too but she explained her living quarters were inside and if he needed her all he had to do was knock. The last places he was shown where the rooms they slept in since the base used to house so many other members of Overwatch there were barracks for those who wouldn't be staying long, but all the commanders of higher ups had separate rooms which they all now accompanied. 

"This will be your room" Mei said as they approached one of four metal doors in the corridor within this part of the base. It was a rather long corridor and Hanzo looked at the spacing between the doors in conduction with the possible size of the room he was about to be let into. It was probably the size of a more generous hotel room, double or queen size bed perhaps, maybe an ensuite and generous closet spacing. "Could you place your hand on this part of the door please?" Mei said, pointing to a metal panel. Hanzo raised a brow and went to speak before a voice spoke to him.  
"Mr Shimada I can inform you that this door will only open to your touch after I scan your dominant hand's prints unless told otherwise I will not allow anyone else into your room" A soft female voice spoke and Hanzo automatically looked up. "I apologise I have been quite since your arrival, I agreed with Mei that it was best to leave you be until you seemed more settled. I can also assure you that your hand print information will not be sent anywhere else for you to be tracked, I have one of the highest security protocols in the world and have never been fully hacked as of yet so your information is safe with me"  
"Is that Athena?" Hanzo asked Mei, looking down at her from where he'd spotted a small speaker fitted into the ceiling and had actually found that there were a few of these just along with corridor.  
"Yes, I am Athena, it is nice to meet you Mr Shimanda, or do you prefer Hanzo?" The voice spoke back.  
"Hanzo is fine" He said as he placed his hand on the metal pad, something clicked and the door slid open.  
"Thank you Hanzo, you may only need to touch this door panel for it to open now, if you wish to let anyone else into your room you may inform me whenever you please, the same applies from room climate, any other questions I will also be happy to help out with. Mei, does he have a communicator yet?"  
Mei shook her head. "No, not yet, I'm going to try to convince Winston to give him one soon though" She said and the voice above them hummed.  
"Very well, if you need me you may only ask Hanzo" The voice said before going silent.  
"Well, it's gotten pretty late I'm sorry for keeping you so long, I'm sure your very tired. Your neighbours won't keep you up either don't worry, each room is sound proof. Opposite you is Lúcio's, to his right is Genji's room and next to you is Mccree. Are you sure your okay with all this? Snowball will go into her own little self-charge mode so she won't keep you up and I mean you know where I am and-"  
"Thank you, Mei, but I am fine, goodnight and thank you for showing me around" He gave her a light bow. "I will see you in the morning, I am sure snowball will want to greet you then" He said looking to the robot which beeped again happily.  
"Right sorry sorry... Goodnight Hanzo" Mei gave him a short bow before leaving him alone in the corridor.

Hanzo stepped into his new room, all lights within the room seemed to automatically turn on upon his entrance and the door slid behind Snowball as she floated in behind him. She floated down to the desk which sat opposite the queen size bed in the room and bleeped at Hanzo as he looked around his new room. It was as he perceived, large enough bed which was probably rather comfortable, plain furnishings of creams and greys. The desk was small but large enough to fit a laptop and perhaps a small stack of paperwork. He did have an ensuite bathroom which he was thankful for, although it only had a shower and no bath. The closet space was reasonable too for a place which was supposed to house someone in it for a short amount of time. It was barren really, no personal touches to it what so ever, which it should of course, yet, Hanzo was to be living here now.

Living here...

He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.  
WHAT had happened today? He simply crashed, that must've been it, everything was entirely overwhelming, for someone who had waited six months, been staking the place out for days and had been preparing to do better since Genji's 'fall' you'd think he'd handle himself better. Running his hands through his hair harshly he hissed in slight pain at the motion. How could he be so STUPID? How could he be here, could he do better for Genji or was he just trying to ease a guilty conscious? Overwatch was right to be cautious of him, he was a murderer, he was a cruel master, a lone assassin and he had no idea who he was anymore. Genji wanted everyone to get to know him for who he was now and not to judge? They would judge, why wouldn't they? There would always be that inkling at the backs of their minds if he could kill his own brother, why not a comrade? Not to mention he was already lying to their faces, he was not fine with any of this, how could they be so kind to him? He was a monster, literally a monster, he couldn't ever show them who he was because who knows what would happen if they knew about him being a shifter. What would they do to Genji if they found out, he was a shifter too and in all the years of being within overwatch, he'd never said anything? Did Angela not even know?  
"Beep" A soft noise came from beside him, Hanzo looked over to see Snowball had floated over to the bed and was floating beside him, it nudged his hands softly and beeped at him again. Hanzo realised he still had his hands in this hair tightly and the robot must've been concerned.  
"It's fine..." He hissed at his own words, that's all he had been saying all night that he was fine, it was as if he know only those two words! He was not FINE. How could he hope to even be here? If he snuck out would he be able to make it far enough away so that when Snowball told Mei he's at least have a chance to run? Hanzo sighed at himself, no, he wouldn't run, for Genji's sake he wouldn't run, this was something he had to do, he NEEDED to do, not just for Genji but for himself, as selfish as that seemed. Hanzo slowly reached over and pet the little robot on its head. "It's okay, I apologise for alarming you, you can go back to sleep now if you wish," He said softly and the little robot beeped at him and its eyes flickered to the bed then back up to Hanzo. "I will be sleeping shortly if that's what you are motioning to" Hanzo continued and the little robot bleeped in a higher frequency and showed happy eye emotions before floating back over to the desk and beeping at him once more before presumably going to sleep.

Hanzo knew he couldn't linger on negative thoughts all his life, they'd tear him apart and now that he could rekindle his relationship with Genji he didn't want that to happen. Not only that, he could make up for all the wrong he'd done to this world. He'd need to speak with Genji in the morning, he had a lot to get off his chest. 

Apologies.  
The truth.  
What happened to the Shimada Clan.  
Everything.

Stripping off his traditional garbs he grabbed his small bag and pulled out his only change of clothes, a clean set of joggers and a tank top and switched into those before climbing into bed. He lay there staring up at the ceiling. 

He'd do what he planned to do all this time. Join Overwatch.


	2. The morning report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day comes around.  
> With no Genji.
> 
> Time to make peace then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look I'm not dead TuT  
> Split chapter 2 into two halves as the word count got out of hand and the next chapter will be lengthy and plot consuming~  
> Enjoy the dorks QoQ
> 
> More notes at the end~  
> Also, points to whoever can place the chapter title

Hanzo awoke naturally, he was surprised at himself, he'd slept well, well enough for someone who was being monitored and for someone who was in a far from a familiar environment. Staying in hotels was one thing, usually, he'd rearrange furniture to face the door, sleep upright and stiff but here, for once he slept like it was a normality. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't feel refreshed, although Mei had kept him until late the previous night it wasn't late enough that his sleep schedule was to be disrupted, at least he'd hope so. Scratching his head he sat up and glance around to see a small holographic clock on this bedside cabinet. 

5:30 AM.

His internal alarm clock had woken him up just on time. At any other point, he would've had to adjust to time zones and familiarise himself with them yet he'd been in this country long enough to adjust himself. Even if he was to be monitored he wouldn't derail from his usual morning routine, or well, an old morning routine he was only able to do in the rarest of occasions. Apart from workouts which you could do within a room and gym, morning runs were always something Hanzo enjoyed, was another way to help him to think is how he liked to put it. 

Rolling out of bed he stretched to his full height, a few joints clicked here and there but nothing too worrying yet, he was still rather young after all, even past his 'prime'. Dragons tended to stay younger in a somewhat psychical way, they had a far easier time ageing and took it in their strides without losing aspects to themselves such as strength or agility. Although his legs ached, he'd slept with his prosthetics on just in case anything happened, it always left a dull ache in his knees but he could deal with it, a run would help, probably not yet still. As he was stretching he almost, almost, half shifted yet he paused, Snowball was monitoring him and although they hadn't said it, Athena was watching his every move, could he just, shift? He shook it off for today, he did so yesterday so he should be fine for another day or two but this was something he'd definitely have to address with Genji. Hanzo didn't know how much self-control Genji had over his instincts anymore due to his, differences, it was something Hanzo struggled with at times personally, so it was a subject that needed addressing.

"Good morning Hanzo, I apologise for disturbing you but I have some information I was told to relay to you once you awoke" Athena's synthetic voice spoke from seamlessly nowhere. At the same time, Snowball seemed to perk up as the little robots ear flaps flexed and its screen came online after a few blinks. She beeped at Hanzo and showed happy eye emoticons but made no effort to move from her position on the desk.  
Hanzo sighed, what could they possibly want from him already? He'd been here a mere few hours and it had been night not that long ago, what could've happened during the night that had been so important.  
"You're probably wondering what could've been so important, I apologise I can see your expression" Athena spoke again and Hanzo scowled. "No one but I can see you so there is no threat to you I can assure you" She continued and Hanzo took a moment before dropping his scowl.  
"What is it that they wish to tell me?" Hanzo almost snapped back at the voice, AI he had to correct himself. Hanzo knew omnics had their own personalities and what not but AI's being this human was beyond his knowledge. He knew there were some vast technological advances with AI's and VI's but on this scale? Not that he didn't appreciate what Athena was doing for him, though.  
"A strike team was called out in the early hours of this morning to handle a situation which we couldn't have imagined would happen upon your arrival" She paused and Hanzo froze, he knew exactly where this was going. "The strike team consisted of Zarya, Torbjörn, Reinhardt, Angela, and your brother. It was an issue that could not be averted" Athena paused again. "There is a package outside your door for you left by Genji including a letter. Winston also apologises for this as he didn't want to place Genji on the team as he understood-"  
"It is fine Athena, tell Winston my thanks, I understand these occurrences can happen" Hanzo spoke slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

So he was alone, technically if you didn't include Mei, which he himself didn't know if he should include, with strangers whom he'd hardly known longer than a day, who all knew about his past be he knew nothing about their own, who Genji had told to judge him how he his now. He honestly had no idea what to do with himself, on the one hand, Genji would want him to at least try to interact with the team and begin to build relationships with them all so they got to know him as well as he to them. Yet on the off hand, the small voice in the back of his head still told him to run, to stay and wait it out till Genji came back, to just be a complete ass to anyone and everyone. Hanzo grumbled to himself. That was so unnecessary and childish.

"I will also inform you this mission may take a few days to complete" Athene spoke and honestly all Hanzo heard was a blur as he rubbed his face with his hands. Inhaling deeply and throwing his hands down to his sides he breathed out quickly.  
"Thank you for informing me Athena, would it be possible to jog around the outer perimeter of the base?" Hanzo decided to question the AI, he'd given up, there was no use dwelling on the fact that this was the situation he was in now and he'd just have to accept that fact and move on. It wasn't his place who went on missions and he understood this, he couldn't dwell on the fact that his once means of being here wasn't actually here.  
"You may, there was no need to ask either, would you like me to inform others of your whereabouts if they ask for you" She replied and Hanzo hummed. On the one hand, he would like to be left in peace but.  
"That is fine, thank you, Athena" It wasn't like anyone would want to come join him anyway. Right?  
"I should inform you that there is a change of clothes in that package outside too, that will be all from me unless needed, my apologies for disturbing you this morning"  
Hanzo froze where he stood, for an AI she seemed almost too human in her mannerisms, Hanzo looked up and around the room, trying to find where a camera or speaker was so he could feel like he was actually talking to her.  
"There is no need to apologise, thank you for all your help Athena" He spoke back in what was probably the calmest and honest tone he'd used since arriving here. Athena didn't reply back to him which made Hanzo question how much she could reply too, how much humanity she had but Hanzo shook those thoughts off, he needed to go for a run.

Hanzo didn't expect anyone to be up at this time in the morning, well, he'd expect the likelihood of Winston and possibly Mei to be awake. They seemed quite respected and high ranked possibly? He imagined there would be work to do for people like them. Where there ranks between the team still even with such limited numbers, who was even in charge here? Perhaps they awoke with the others who went on the mission and stayed awake. All whilst lost in thought he opened the door and picked up the small package, a medium sized box which although shut wasn't too heavy, Athena had said it had clothes in so he hadn't expected too much. What he didn't expect was when he stood back up to catch someone staring at him from the corner of his eye.  
"Well damn" A thick accent spoke, Hanzo would've jumped if he hadn't known Mccree was standing at his own door but thankfully he'd seen him there just before to save himself the embarrassment of jumping out of his skin. He'd become far too relaxed and needed to be on a higher alert, Hanzo needed to remind himself of that.  
"Excuse me?" Hanzo tried his hardest not to sneer back at the man, he then noticed what Mccree was wearing, sleepwear. He too sported a tank top but this one seemed ill fitted and a size too small, threatening to show a slither of flesh if he raised his arms too high, exposing what was probably a somewhat toned abdomen from what Hanzo could see of Mccree's physique, he looked strong, as a wolf would be. Although the tank top was too small, bandages from the night prior obviously showed, the jogging bottoms he wore were probably a size too big and threatened to hang too low on his midsection. Hanzo had to mentally pull himself away from the tousled brown hair which wasn't hidden under that stupid hat. He hated to admit it, although this man was, somewhat sloppy in appearance at this current moment, he was attractive. Yet, shoving that in the back of his mind, he narrowed his eyes at Mccree, still unsure of that man and especially unsure of what he meant.  
"Oh. OH" Mccree seemed to go wide eyed for a second and rubbed the back of his neck. "I er, didn't think I said that out loud" He admitted. "Look I'm sorry Shimada"  
"Hanzo" He corrected the southern drawled man.  
"Sorry Hanzo, wait" Mcree looked at him with slight confusion. "You'alright with that?"  
"It is fine, continue" Hanzo gave him a wave of his hand, his narrowed expression slowly threating to turn into that of an amused one.  
Mcree grinned slightly, "Can't ya say anything else other then'at"  
Hanzo raised a brow, was he referring to yesterday's events? Fine, if he wanted to be cocky then sure, Hanzo could play along too, he hadn't lost all his own humour from being alone all these years, may as well show that now, what more did he have to loose.  
"Fine, if you would please continue with your senseless blathering I would very much like to know where this conversation is going and wouldn't have you call me Shimada any further, if we are to be teammates then call me Hanzo, if you simply referred to me as Shimada it would become problematic, such as out on the field, myself and Genji would both respond if placed on the same mission" He tried his hardest not to smirk and to keep a straight face but for some reason he didn't think that worked as Mcree's grin only seemed to spread further.  
"Well, I'll be, ere I thought I wouldn't copper my bets thinking ya'd be one for sarcasm and wit aye?" Mccree gave a light chuckle as he leant on his own rooms door frame. "That means I wouldn't have believed-"  
"I got that" Hanzo deadpanned back. "Now what was it you said?" He simply raised a brow, growing inpatient only slightly.  
"I just, er, thought ya looked pleasant in all with ya hair down, it's not as long as I thought it be, I'm just gunna shut my trap now" The whole thing was a rush of southern nonsense that if Hanzo was anything but a dragon wouldn't have been able to make out but he did, thank you keen hearing and he could feel heat threatening to creep up his face.

It was well hidden that Hanzo was gay growing up, he'd been sent on too many, courting exercises as he'd put it, to be attracted to females. He'd been carted around, that was the pleasant way to put it, all his life whilst under his father's care. Being the heir to the clan meant that you'd one day have to produce your own. Sure at first Hanzo had found some of the girls attractive, then nice, then less and less of the two and realised he'd been thrown into something that wasn't him. He simply wanted to be friends with a few of these girls and some others were just horrible. Although there hadn't been that many, with them all having some dragon, or at least something equally as powerful in their blood, none of them had caught his eye. When he'd exactly found out he was gay was unknown to him but it wasn't public knowledge, to anyone, even to Genji. 

"Sorry it was, I shouldnt'a said anything I just ran my trap" Mccree scrubbed his face with his hands. "Just ignore my blabber and-"  
"It's fine" Hanzo blurted out before he could stop himself, what was he doing? And now Mccree was looking at him with a hopeful look what does he WANT? Hanzo could've scrubbed his face with his hands right about now. Mccree, Jesse, had known him less than a day and he's already flirting? Was this a regular situation with the man? Hanzo could've grumbled to himself and speculated on the matter in hand for the rest of the day but he was here for Genji, not relationships or anything of the sort with someone who'd he'd only just met. Should he give the man the benefit of the doubt?  
"Ya really gunna say that again ay?" Mccree chuckled lightly, "Sorry I'll be on my way, gunna go on a run"  
Oh how convenient and not frustrating in the slightest.  
"Care to join me?" Mccree added.  
Oh, joy.  
"I won't make any more remarks I swear, cross me heart and-"  
"Very well, I will knock on your quarters once I have dressed for a run" Hanzo said before turning back into his room and waiting for the door to slid shut behind him before he'd even let out a breath.

He was not a 16-year-old pubescent child who was wooed in any fashion but Hanzo would be lying to himself if it had been a while since his last, hookup, or relationship, friend or anything for that matter and flattery actually got you a long way with him, even if on the surface it didn't seem it. Hanzo grumbled to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like a mess not good what was that fool of a cowboy on about? He simply ran a hand through his hair before placing the box down on his bed. It wasn't even as if he could go on a morning run without getting caught by Mccree, he had no idea of Mccree's running route and he had no idea of his own yet. He also told Athena it was okay to notify the team of his whereabouts and if Mccree saw he was out on a run himself then.  
"Onto more pressing matters" He said through gritted teeth, hoping to push the fact he'd agreed to go on a run with Mccree mere moments ago. 

Hanzo opened up the box to find the letter sitting atop of a pile of what Athena had told him, clothes. Setting the letter to one side he thought he'd take all the clothes out first so they could air before reading the letter. There were only three shirts and a pair of skinny trousers, shorts and a few boxers, nothing much but he'd probably be able to get more clothes which were his own and his own size soon enough so he didn't need much. For a run the jogging bottoms he was in now and a slightly small looking black shirt with a frog on the front would do, he'd shower when he got back. Changing quickly, brushing his teeth with a toothbrush already set in the room and tieing his hair back into his signature high ponytail he was ready to head out. Casting a look at the letter he hummed, it was from Genji, should he...?  
"Beep!" Snowball announced herself for the second time this morning before she flew over to him, she took one look at him then motioned herself over to the paper, then back at him.  
"I was going to read it" Hanzo deadpanned, looking at the robot with a raised brow. She simply beeped at him but Hanzo could feel as if the little bot was trying to say 'sure'. Hanzo sighed and set himself down on the edge of the, his, bed and opened the letter.

' Dear Hanzo

I cannot express how sorry I am for leaving you within hours of your arrival and understand if you feel ill hearted towards myself and the rest of the team, I wouldn't blame you but please try to understand our current situation. I will be back in due time, for now, I have collected some clothes for you, they are mine, yes I wear clothes sometimes, and some may have been stolen from other members of the team from months past. I know you will get on well with every remaining team member within the base and hope to return to see kindling friendships, yes I am talking as if you are a child as you need to make friends Hanzo. I will be back soon and we shall talk. 

Genji

Also, talk to Lena or Hana about getting yourself some more clothes, I am sure none of these will suit your fancy '

Hanzo paused for a moment, Genji wore clothes then? That was an interesting factor that although he'd love to ask more, asking if the brother you single handily destroyed still wore clothes over the metal body you forced him to have probably wasn't the best of conversations. Genji had also written the whole letter in Japanese.  
Hanzo found this somewhat comforting. He'd have to do as Genji had asked and talk to Lena or Hana about getting him some other clothes, he'd already picked this outfit out for sleeping and or jogging and workout clothes so he was left with the skinnies because he wasn't going to wear the shorts and the two other shirts, well he'd try them. He also decided to ignore the part about Genji calling him a child, he wasn't being childish, he was a grown man, who just didn't really know how to act around people who weren't servants, guards or people you're going to kill. Genji was right about one thing those, these clothes weren't for him that was for sure.

Snowball beeped at him and nudged him out of his own thoughts. It was time to suck it up and just get on with how his life was going to be from here, serving with Overwatch and that meant, making peace with the team, maybe friends but definitely peace. Hanzo stood and took a look at himself in the mirror, breathing in deeply then out he pushed the button to open the door, to find Mccree standing directly on the other side.  
"I was gunna knock, now this just feels awkward" The cowboy blurted out probably before thinking, again, Hanzo just rolled his eyes.  
"We are going for a run are we not?" Hanzo quipped back at him, motioning his hands for Mccree to 'shoo' out of the way. This close Hanzo noticed how small he was in comparison to Mccree, he was probably almost six foot compared to his own full height of five foot eight inches. He was always on the shorter side, yes but he wasn't too small mind you. Mccree had also changed out of his bed wear and into fitting jogging bottoms and a tank top sporting the same frog as his own, to which Hanzo raised a brow at.  
"We both have a frog embellishment-" Hanzo almost mumbled out as if he were talking to himself yet Mccree seemed to hear this. In fact, of course he would, wolves have great senses, hearing being one.  
"Oh, the frog? That's Lu's lil logo mascot thingy for his music, kinda cute if ya ask me, the kid loves is' frogs" Mccree said with a chuckle and Hanzo hummed, stepping out of his room and waiting for Snowball to follow him out as he did. Honestly, Hanzo had heard little to nothing of Lúcio's music, although he did enjoy listening to music perhaps that was one way to make peace with the younger man or to make friends and kindle friendship as Genji had put it. That factor was the only reason why he was putting up with Mccree currently. When had Genji ever spoken with such mannerism now that Hanzo though about it, in fact when had Genji been this responsible about anything?  
"You coming, Robin?" Mccree called as Hanzo noticed he'd began walking away towards one of the closest stairwells. Hanzo simply shook the thoughts out of his head and followed the taller man around the winding labyrinth that was the Gibralter base.  
He'd ignore the nickname.

Outside was calm and serene, Hanzo didn't really know what he expected after being in the country for a few days now but it was all the more possible that it felt so much nicer being somewhere that was the closest to safe he'd had in years. Although it was late September time it was still pleasantly warm, the air still hot on his skin as it blew in the early morning breeze. It was still so quite, as quite as it was the night prior where all you heard was waves gently crashing against rock, the same could be heard for the morning, although with the added gull or two it was still as calm as before. Hanzo didn't feel at peace, far from that and far less than calm but it was still nice and he could appreciate the serenity here, perhaps he could get used to it, it felt 'safe'. The sun still hadn't broken through the sky due to how early it was but this didn't hinder the warmth that filled the air. Synthetic lights light up the base in a glow of white, making it easy to see everything around. 

They stayed in a calm and somewhat comfortable silence for a while even after they'd gotten outside. Both the two had taken to stretching before the morning's activities but Hanzo's eyes were drawn to Mccree's prosthetic, his arm was cut off at the elbow and the rest was bandaged. He looked to what was his shooting hand and saw his shoulder down to his elbow was patched up too. Not that he hadn't noticed it before of course but it was rude to simply stare, which was probably what he was doing as of now but still.  
"Are you fit enough to be running, I would dislike for Doctor Ziegler to get upset at you pulling out stitches" finally Hanzo spoke up breaking the silence between the two.  
"Don't let ya self be caught by er and ya'll live another day" Mccree shrugged. "It ain't so bad either, just got a few bullets in me, got patched up and went and did my stitches in. As Torb would say she's making a chicken out of feathers" He gave a low chuckle. "Just don't tell her I did this, ain't supposed to do anything psychical till tomorrow, took me off active duty for a week too to 'recover'" As he spoke the last word he motioned quotation marks with his fingers. "Had worse" He finally said with a shrug. Hanzo simply hummed and resumed to his stretches. "Ya don't talk too much do ya?" Mccree spoke up again.  
"It is not that I speak little" Hanzo said simply.  
"It's just ya don't know us yet ain't it? That's fair, don't have to talk unless you wanna, come on best get starting before it gets hot" Mccree motioned for them to start, pointing in the direction of one of the few outdoor training area's, Hanzo simply nodded and followed his lead.

It wasn't that Hanzo didn't want to talk to Mccree, he didn't really know how to talk to Mccree. The man was a wolf but any questions on that were off the table, so that was one subject down. He knew from his own experiences not to ask about prosthetics, that too was off the table. He didn't want to ask about the cowboy boots, hat and the whole look the man sported. He could ask about his choice of weapon, that could make for an interesting conversation and one that they'd both me interested in, it could be a starting point. Although, what was he thinking? Did he really need this man's approval of himself? Genji wanted him to make 'friends' and although it seemed like a nice reality, who would want to be his friend, after everything he'd ever done.

"So, what's home like for you, Archer?" Mccree finally spoke up after what seemed to be an eternity of silence. Hanzo's brows furrowed at the question, Mccree must've known where he was from, it was rather apparent. Mccree had also known Genji for, how long had Mccree known Genji? Was Mccree part of the original Overwatch or was he new here too? He'd have to ask Mei for more details on everybody's status within Overwatch soon enough.  
"A village, atop of a hill" Hanzo could picture it now, not the Shimada's residence in Hanamura, no, the small village outside of it and more towards Old Tokyo. The calm and stillness of the rice farms surrounding the small estate, the kind locals who'd always say hello no matter what your status they were never scared. It was a place where time almost stood still. A place where dragons could roam. "There are cherry blossoms in the spring" Hanzo could recall them so well in his mind it was like a painting, picturesque and serene. The cherry blossoms, tree's that grew so high, higher then Hanzo had ever seen them grow before, their branches and their foliage thick and wide spreading offering cover from the gleaming sun above. How the petals fell, not synthetic like some of those in Hanamura, no these, they were real. He would never forget the feeling of sitting beneath those tree's in his true form and feeling at one with the world, it was a place he could escape everything and everyone. "I miss it dearly" His eyes grew sad, that home had been long lost now, the tree's burnt away years ago along with all the other memories that no longer served him well yet he'd still remember how it used to look and how he dreamt it used to feel.  
Mccree gave a low whistle.  
"It sounds mighty fine when you say it like that, makes me wanna visit there myself"  
"That place is long gone now" Upon this Mccree seemed to slow his pace, Hanzo hadn't even realised he'd dropped behind slightly.  
"I'm sorry I didn't-"  
"I do not need your pity" Hanzo spoke through gritted teeth.  
Mccree seemed to narrow his eyes at that, Hanzo only just about caught it before he looked away from the man.  
"I'm only trying to be civil here Hanzo, how was I meant to know about ya home" He snapped back at the smaller man and although Hanzo didn't want to continue jogging beside the man, yet he did. 

How was Mccree to know about his home, Hanzo didn't know how much he and Genji had spoken at all let alone of their home and with what Hanzo did, Genji possibly hadn't been back in years? Had he been back? Did Genji know what had happened to their precious family home, to the village, to everyone there, all who had suffered because of him? The beastly dragon.  
How it was all nothing but burnt wood and dead tree's now.  
Hanzo was being an ass, he hadn't realised he'd slowed to a stop altogether and that Mccree too had stopped. How could this man even want to be civil even after that small outburst, a small part of the true Hanzo, the old Hanzo? 

"I apologise, I am still, not used to this" He gestured to nothing as if that would help in his case, he hadn't even realised that they'd both stopped. "It was wrong of me to snap at you Mccree and for that I am sorry" He gave a slight bow of his head to the man.  
"Aw shucks, Hanzo its alright no need to get real upset about it or anything, guess what gotta learn which buttons not to press about each other ay?" Mccree offered a small smile in return and Hanzo could only nod in reply. "Come on, follow me there's a place I wanna show ya, think ya may take a liking to it" Hanzo only nodded again before they set off their pace again. 

Hanzo chose to stay silent as they jogged to the whereabouts of whatever place Mccree had spoken about. He actually felt, guilty about snapping at the cowboy. He hadn't meant to, Mccree wasn't to know what had happened there at the village and it wasn't fair to take out any anger and frustrations on a man you hardly knew and someone who was only trying to be friendly with you. Even after trying to shoot you. Hanzo just decided to remain silent and take in the surroundings, again. Mccree was leading him down a rather steep and rocky path which looked like it was heading down to the beach. The warm wind tasted salty and fresh on his tongue whenever he took a breath, it was refreshing and a gentle reminder that this was what was knew, focus on this rather than the past. Yet Mccree hadn't turned down to the beach, instead, he continued on the rocky path and around the cliff face into a dug out alcove within the rocks.

It wasn't small in the slightest but it wasn't large either. The alcove looked to be half naturally eroded and the other must've been dug out by man. It was almost like a secure platform had been dug into the cliffside for someone's own personal garden. There was a vast amount of different flowers growing in neat little rows, hanging baskets and crawling plants along the rock face. There where edible plants here too, Hanzo could see a small berry bush off to one side and a lemon tree.  
"This used to be Ana's garden" Mccree finally spoke as he took a seat in front of some white and blue flowers. "She was a founding member of Overwatch and spent a hell of a time on this base, so 'er and her daughter made this lil spot, with some help, of course, to escape the war and just, I dunno be a family?" Mccree reached out with his flesh hand and held a flower between his fingers. "When Fareeha, that's Ana's kid, got too old and disinterested in the flowers Ana would still come up here, it was a place where she could go for comfort I guess, took me up here a few times to help me clear my head when I was a youngin" He chuckled lightly. So Mccree had been in Overwatch for a long period of time then, Hanzo wouldn't question it now, though. "When we came back, after the recall, I was worried that this place would be destroyed, but Winston, he'd had the bots maintain this place and he even came here from time to time, to keep it real nice in her honour" He finished, looking to Hanzo and patting the space next to him. "I thought ya might like the spot, s'got one hell of a view don't you think?" He said as Hanzo sat at his side. 

Looking out on the view Hanzo couldn't fault the choice in position, it was perfect. Being on the east side of Gibraltar had its perks, you just looked out into the vast open ocean, it looked never ending. The sun was only just starting to peak out across the flat line of the surface of the ocean, thinking the water a soft orange and pink and giving the land the same subtle hues. The sun hit just right here as its rays started to find their ways down to earth, it was pleasant and warm. Hanzo closed his eyes and allowed himself to be consumed by the warmth, it felt divine. If he could, one day he'd like to fly across the stretch of ocean, it had been a long while since he'd been able to, flying felt like being free, would he ever be able to feel that sensation again?  
"Beep!" Snowball almost made Hanzo jump, he'd almost forgotten the little bot was following his every move, even here. It floated around Hanzo before settling in his lap, facing the ocean too. Hanzo wouldn't shove the bot out of his lap, although it probably had a very simple AI it had displayed feelings, perhaps she too wanted to watch and feel the sunlight. 

"It is beautiful here Mccree, thank you for showing me" Hanzo finally spoke up as he looked over to the man who was still holding the same flower. "Where those her favourites?" He tried. Mccree had asked him about his home, it was Hanzo's own turn to spark a conversation, he just hoped speaking of Ana was alright with the man.  
"Yeah, they're called Blue stars, they're her colour, her favourite colour I mean, hell she wore blue all the time back in the day. Fareeha liked em too, they turn yellow in late bloom which was the little tikes favourite" Mccree simply stared into the flowers and Hanzo knew exactly what had happened to Ana without even needing to ask, killed in action. He could tell by the look on Mccree's face, even without having known the man long it was undisguisable the sadness on his face when he spoke her name and the soft smile that came when memories of her were spoken. He'd even gone out of his way to know the flowers, he probably came here often to tend to them for Ana, in her memory.  
"Come on" Hanzo snapped out of his trance when Mccree spoke and suddenly got up. "I dunno bout you but I'm working up an appetite and the youngins should be up, it's Lu and Hana's turn to make breakfast" Mccree said holding out his metal hand for Hanzo to take. Letting Snowball float upwards he took the gunslingers hand and allowed himself to be helped up. 

It didn't take them long to jog back to their rooms, nor to shower and freshen up. It was still rather early in the day but if Mccree was so sure Lúcio and Hana would be up Hanzo wasn't about to stereotype their ages. The only issue was Hanzo was almost forced into clothes he wouldn't necessarily dress himself in. Yes, the black skinny trousers suited him and he'd possibly wear them in any case they didn't help the fact his knees still ached and the only shirt he'd consider casual was a slightly too big blue plaid button up which he had to roll up the sleeves on, he could take a guess where Genji stole this shirt from.  
"Come on Robin'ood!" Mccree shouted whilst knocking on Hanzo's door, Snowball bleeped suddenly and hid behind Hanzo in surprise.  
"It's just Mccree being... Mccree I presume" Hanzo sighed lightly and took the little bot in his arms, perhaps she would prefer to be held...? At that Snowball made a serious of light beeping noise before showing happy emotion eyes, she did prefer being held then, perhaps it was hard for her to stay in flight for long periods. He sighed lightly before opening his door.  
Mccree himself was wearing a black jumper that looked old and had a logo emblazed on the side that was somewhat familiar to Hanzo but he couldn't place it. The cowboy hat was sat on his head again though and Hanzo had the temptation to flick it off for some bazaar reason. It looked ridiculous.  
"That's where that shirt went! It's been missing for months" Mccree spoke as soon as he set his eyes on Hanzo.  
"I will return it once I acquire my own clothes" Hanzo said brushing past the taller man who seemed to be frozen in place.  
"Nah it looks much better on ya darling" Hanzo spun round at that and glared. Mcree in defence threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I won't call you darling sorry" Hanzo just rolled his eyes. Still finding buttons not to press, he reminded himself.  
"Come on or you will miss your breakfast"  
"Right behind ya Robin"  
Hanzo could've rolled his eyes into the next century.

"YO JJ!" Lúcio shouted from across the room as Mccree entered, followed by Hanzo. "And Hanzo! Morning ya two! Hey you've even got lil Snow in your arms, aw how cute"  
"JJ?" Hanzo mumbled and Mccree hummed.  
"Jesse James Mccree, they like callin me JJ, not that I mind" Mccree said as he took a stool at the middle countertop. Hanzo chose not to reply and just sat opposite the southerner.  
The common area was rather quiet, as it should with such the amount of members away. Although Hanzo could only see Hana, Lucio and Lena, although the brit was ducked down on one of the beanbags on the other side of the room. Neither Winston or Mei where in the room and Hanzo could wonder why but it was honestly none of his business.  
"So Hanzo what do you wanna eat?" Hana quipped up from the other side of the countertop, she didn't face him when she spoke as she reached into the cupboard above her.  
"Now here I thought you were going to make us breakfast" Mccree drawled from his side of the table and Hana spun round at that.  
"Not my fault Lena didn't go on a resource haul this week"  
"Oi!" Lena perked up from the other end of the room. "It ain't my fault I got sent away on a mission by me lonesome and no one had the frame of mind to restock, noooo blame it all on lil ol Lena" Hanzo could almost hear the roll of her eyes in her tone. "Besides it worked out well, now Hanzo can get some bits from the restock!" She perked her head up from her position and looked to him. "Catch me later about that too! I'm heading out tomorrow" She gave him a flashy smile before sitting back down.  
"Anything is fine and thank you, Lena, I appreciate it" He said not knowing if the younger girl would even reply. She just gave a finger gun to the skies as an acknowledgement and Hanzo had no idea what that meant but decided against questioning it.  
"Well I guess it's time for-" She dragged out the last word as she produced a lime green cereal box from the cupboard. "Lúci-o's!"  
"Oh no not this-" Lúcio tried to grab the box from Hana's hands but the slightly smaller girl wasn't having any of it.  
"Introducing the cereal that will help get you grooving to the beat!" She dodged out of the way of Lúcio and began to run around the counter away from him. "Luci-O's offer great nutrition with a chocolatey flavour you'd be hopping mad not to try!" She dodged an incoming tackle. "You can't stop, won't stop eating them!" Lúcio finally managed to tackle Hana. Luckily for him, she was laughing far too hard to even try and defend herself as she fell to the floor.  
"I could do this all day" Lúcio grinned from above her as he snatched the cereal from her hands. Hanzo and Mccree shared a look before the cowboy shrugged, Hanzo took this as his word not to say anything about what had just happened. "Oh er sorry, she's been teasing me about that theme tune for weeks" Lúcio tried explaining to the two as Hana said something along the lines of 'GG' from the floor before Lúcio helped her up. "Here's the cereal" he continued, placing the cereal down in front of Hanzo before Hana placed a bowl down in front of him too.  
"Ya two are wackier than a rattlesnake on moonshine" Mccree chuckled deeply.  
"That was the most stereotypical thing I have ever heard" Hanzo could help but murmur as he poured Mccree a bowl of cereal before filling up his own. He chose to ignore comments he received for that and focused into the bowl of cereal in front of himself, drowning out the conversations that started up around him as he did.

Hanzo had been sitting there with an empty bowl for a while now as he just listened to the others talk around him. After Lena had joined them on the countertop it seemed that herself, Hana and Lúcio were somewhat of a trio, a trio that Mccree seemed to be able to talk with very well and Hanzo had no idea how to even begin to join in with whatever they were on about. They spoke about funny events that unfolded in missions, video games that Hanzo hadn't even heard of, news events which he was still yet to catch up on. Hanzo just sat silent, unwilling to try and join in but unknowing mostly. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it's just he didn't know how. Honestly if he left now perhaps they wouldn't even notice his presence was missing.  
"So Hanzo" Lúcio's voice made Hanzo snap up quickly. "You use a bow as ya weapon? Dude that's insane" He continued as all eyes turned on him.  
"I haven't seen one of those things in years" Lena quipped in the conversation. "I mean, how much damage can it do? What's that saying... about bringing something to a gun fight?" She looked to Mccree.  
"That didn't involve arrows darl" Mccree gave a low chuckle. "But she's got a point, ow'much damage can a few arrows really do"  
"Says the one with a six shot revolver" Lena mocked a finger gun at Mccree.  
"Ay! I'll have you know Peacekeeper ain't some shoddy piece of metal, Nah me and my gal, we pop heads" Mccree sent a finger gun back in Lena's direction and gave her a wink.  
"Arrows do the same job as bullets" Hanzo spoke up and everyone turned to him. "It is an accomplished skill, to be able to 'pop heads' from some distance atop of a building whilst taking into account attributes such as wind speed and direction, not to mention the weather on said day of head popping" Hanzo tried to hide his smirk as he counted the reasons on his fingers, "Shall I continue, gunslinger?" the younger members simultaneously laughed and ''oh'd'' Mccree.  
"Hanzo has sass!" Lúcio said patting him on the back, Hanzo tried to shrug him off but the shorter man wasn't having it. "I'd say that's two points to Hanzo! Who knew you'd one to joke, I am liking you already"  
"Genji was too worried about you man" Hana spoke up. "He was all like" She pulled the most monotone face before continuing. "My brother has gone through many difficulties in life and may not remember his own humanity. If you would judge him how he is I would be most grateful" She couldn't keep a straight face by the end of it. "No matter what happened in the past, Hakuna Matata yo, your cool now and if Genji doesn't resent you then why should we?" She punched his shoulder lightly.  
"Did ya just reference the lion king?" Mccree raised a brow. "The film is older then Reinhardt"  
Hana held her hands to her heart. "A classic" She mocked wiping a tear from her eye. "But anyways back to it, what else can you do or is archery it?"  
Hanzo hummed, paying little attention to their distractive topics and that of Genji especially. "No I am skilled in many arts, archery is just my preferred" He gave a shrug.  
"Can you do the dragon thing?" Lúcio said without a second beat.  
"Dragon thing" Now that had Hanzo's attention.  
"Yeah you know, he can like whip his blade about and he shouts something really angrily in Japanese and boom Soba is like rawr! It's kickass man" Lúcio spoke with so much enthusiasm it was hard for Hanzo not to get in the spirit of the conversation along with him.  
"I do possess dragons too, yes" Was all he could muster up and say.  
"Wait DRAGONS? You have more than one?"

Ara and Shi were Hanzo's twin dragons, a male and female double act that portrayed the twin sides to himself. Ara was what Hanzo presumed to be the older of the two and a female by her dialect. She was very much like Hanzo, strong willed by far and a leader at heart, someone who didn't take kindly to others who wanted to hurt the ones she loved. She was as stubborn as she was cold, she held little remorse for the things they'd done together and always willed to become stronger. She was the part of Hanzo that got things done to the T, the part of him that made him strong. Yet, she was also the part that made him care too strongly, the one who made him get too angry and the one that carried all his emotions even when he didn't want to show them.  
Shi was almost a polar opposite to his sister, he was kind, loving and a gentle creature, compared to the cold shoulder Ara would give Hanzo, Shi was the one who'd let you pet him, who'd show you the stars. He was as playful as he was cocky and had sass to him, always trying to one-up his sister and making jokes. He was the one who wanted to trust others and gain friendship, companionship even. Shi was the one who loved Genji more than anything in the world. He was the part of Hanzo that made him human but he was also the one who trusted too much, the one who wanted friends and companions so much he was blind to the truth, the one who would hide from the world when he didn't know how to deal with things.  
Ara and Shi were as much as a part of Hanzo as he was theirs. They where each other and they were not. They were one of three, three of the same one.

Ara and Shi could create a storm together with Hanzo, after all. Arashi meant storm in his native language. 

Yet since the night of Genji's 'death' all those years ago they have been silenced, no matter what Hanzo did they would do nothing for him unless his life depended on it, of course only to protect their own lives. They spoke to him in hushed words like the voice in the back of one's mind, told him to do certain things to lead him on his path. They hadn't shown themselves as much as they did until Hanzo's first encounter with Genji after all those years, where Ara and Shi took the side of their younger sibling Soba and thought against Hanzo's will to kill the unknown assassin at the time. Since that day they'd become more talkative, speaking to him little but not often, not replying to him when he tried to call for them. Hanzo knew it was because of what he'd done, he'd have to earn their respect back, they where dragons, after all, the most respected creatures that roamed the earth and the great beyond. Yet after everything he'd done, everything he was doing they still were silent.

"Yes, although they are unlike Soba, they haven't been with me for a while" Hanzo spoke honestly as if to try and pray a response from the two in his mind, he received nothing. Hana and Lúcio shared a look of what appeared to be sadness, Lena and Mccree too, did they think his dragons were dead?  
"That sucks man, hopefully they'll come back to you soon" Lúcio placed a hand on his shoulder and as much as Hanzo wanted to shrug it off and move away he didn't, instead he remained still but stiff.  
"As do I" Hanzo spoke softly as he looked to the ground.  
"Well, I dunno about you but I wanna see some arrows fly" Mccree  
said as he suddenly stood up, Lena elbowed him in the side and he made an offended sounding noise. "What did I do?!"  
Hanzo chuckled, "It is fine, please allow me some time to grab my storm bow, I will meet you all downstairs in the shooting range, I believe that's where it was"  
"Yeah the one down below's cool I'll set up some targets" Lúcio chimed in as Hanzo nodded, looking to his bowl Lúcio shook his head. "I'll clean up don't sweat it!"  
"My thanks" Hanzo gave a light bow before leaving the group.

Hanzo knew as soon as they thought he was out of earshot they began talking of him, he wasn't born yesterday, yes they meant well but this didn't make him feel any better. Why did he also feel the need to show them his archery skills, they may want to see how well he does for team dynamics. Apart from Mccree, Lúcio and Reinhardt he had no idea what everyone's preferred weapon choices were, although Hana had a mech? Hanzo sighed, he was getting far too invested in this team, more than which he originally planned to or thought to. Yet it was something to do in the spare time that Genji wasn't here. 

Quickly making his way back to his room, grabbing storm bow, quiver and an archery glove he made his way back down to the shooting range. He was honestly surprised he'd managed to find it so easily, although Snowball would beep at him from time to time is he looked to be going the wrong direction. Mei was right about the little robot being a great assistant. She never got in the way and didn't make herself very apparent, she let yourself get on with things until need be where she would then assist you. Hanzo always made thanked the little bot too for her help, to which he got a series of beeps he was quickly becoming to finding cute. 

"That's epic" Hana said as soon as Hanzo walked into the range. They were all here and each of them actually had a weapon on hand. Lúcio had his odd pulsar looking amplifying gun, Hana had a small pink pistol, Lena, dual pistols and Mccree, of course, had his 'peacemaker'. They all approached him to inspect the bow.  
"That is some fine craftsmanship if ya ask me" Mccree gave a low whistle.  
"Yes, it was a gift from my mother who had given it to Genji to give to me as he was too young to think anything but a sword could look 'cool'" Hanzo said and Lena scoffed loudly.  
"He still thinks that love, on with the show!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for how long this took to come out~  
> No muse, sickness and heartache.  
> Meh.
> 
> I'm back and if anyone has questions please drop by my Tumblr!  
> https://ryykr.tumblr.com/
> 
> Half the next chapter has been done to a T so hopefully not as long as a wait. Don't hold me to that though I'm a terrible human.  
> Next chapter title 'The plot thickens'  
> Spoilers for chapter 4 though....  
> 'Talon'  
> It won't be Hanzo's pov either ;)


	3. This fic is getting a rework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *queue Genji's 'Greetings' voiceline*
> 
> Ahem.

Well, it's been a while~

I don't want to take up much of your day, to anyone who's reading this. Long story short I feel into a very depressive state, I stopped drawing and simply worked on writing, then I stopped writing altogether. This meant all production of Old Habits Die Hard halted and I scrapped the story.  
That was a few months ago.  
Coming back into the 'art world' was difficult but now I'm back on my feet art wise and I'm really enjoying myself, even by participating in ArtFight this year. I've made more art this month than in this whole year! Which is a scary thought.  
I never left the OW fandom, I'm always on Tumblr and reblog LOADS every morning, so if you follow me there and wanna chat about whats to come feel free to message me! I also haven't stopped reading fics which led me to the conclusion.  
I was trying SO hard when I started this fic, I would plot for weeks, write for days on end in order to hit 14K words for each update (I actually wrote to chapter 5 so THATS A LOT)   
I wasn't enjoying it because I was forcing myself to do too much and the story, I felt, began to lack. 

So. What does this mean for Old Habits Die Hard and my whole shifter fic.

Well, it's in production for a re-write. Yup. If you like shifters then stay tuned~   
The updates will be quicker but far FAR fewer words, this doesn't mean things will get cut off unless it's a cliff hanger of course.  
Expect a lot to remain the same, such as how everyone treats Hanzo, my dragon HC and everything else, it's just going to be written differently in a way I enjoy~ 

I say a lot won't change yet.  
But I have a few more HC's to throw into the mix.

Act now, Questions Later. A Mchanzo work is coming~! <3  
(Because I've seen too many fics with this old name LOL)


End file.
